guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North
Nine Inch Nails References? Does anyone notice several nine inch nails references in GW:EN? I don't know if this is intentional, but the second in the pre-release weekend -- when you're running from the destroyers -- is called "The Beginning of the End" which is a song off the newest Nine Inch Nails album: "Year Zero". On this album there is also a song called "Great Destroyer" which shares the name with the confirmed villian of GW:EN. -- Jeshua :"Beginning of the end" is a pretty common quote. "Great Destroyer" is just lame naming for the big enemy. If there was say a quest called "right where it belongs" or "you can have it all"(Hurt), then maybe.--Darksyde Never Again 23:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::True. But it's cooler to think of it as a NIN reference, hehe. --Reddog500 21:27, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Archiving? Isn't this a little drastic, archiving even sub-articles that have been started only yesterday? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 02:50, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. Why Archive only up to August, when we have less than a month before it's actually out? Just wait until the release, then archive everything beforehand... Arshay Duskbrow 20:40, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Because some users can't wait 2 minutes for a page to load? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 18:26, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Six years since the bulk of Prophecies? Confirmed by one of the devs on Gaile's talk page on the official wiki. Changing the note. http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Gaile_Gray#Year_GW:EN_takes_place.3F --Heelz 22:49, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :GWEN is 6 years after the searing, as sed in second preview video by .. Gwen, trust Gwen over confused devs =P Biz 02:35, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::I went and fixed it. Gwen specifically says "Six years ago, my home BURNED". Now, unless you can confirm that Gwen's house survived the Searing for two years and then was randomly burned while the Charr were starting to be pushed back, you can't really say it's 8 years after the Searing. And seeing as how GW:EN is to be released almost a year after NF, i'd say it's not 3 years after the events in NF.--Darksyde Never Again 20:38, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::All that proves is that the Searing takes place 6 years before the narration. The visials could take place after the narration as long as it's thematically appropriate, Hollywood does it all the time. -- Gordon Ecker 22:01, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Ok, Gaile archived her talk page, so the link I gave before doesn't work. In this link the ANet dev in charge of official wiki lore confirms that it's 8 years since the Searing, 3 years since Nightfall, and 6 years since most of Prophecies. I'm gonna revert your change, Darksyde. --Heelz 22:19, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Dude stop embarrassing yourself its: "I'm fairly sure it's 6 years after the searing. Let me check on that for you. --Gaile 21:11, 29 July 2007 (UTC)" Who ever sed 8 years was a random user. Biz 02:08, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I'm gonna ignore that "embarrassing yourself" comment and direct you to the user page for the dev (not a random user) who confirmed it. Also, do you not understand what Gaile said in her first comment? She gave what she believed the answer was but said she would find out, dude. Forgive me if I sound annoyed, I am. --Heelz 02:37, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Sounding =) yes Biz 03:04, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::If a dev said 8 years then it's 8 years. It's just very confusing when you listen to comments Gwen makes. Yeah, unless the video they released is actually a flashback, zomg! Platinum Girl 01:33, 8 August 2007 (CDT) (reset) It now says: "Guild Wars: Eye of the North plays 6 years after much of the events of the Prophecies campaign, 1078 AE, which makes it 3 years since the Nightfall campaign and 6 years since the Searing." So, is it 6 years after the EVENTS of Prophecies, or 6 years after the Searing? This part needs to be cleared up. brains12 (talk) 12:12, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :I pointed out with reference to video that it should be 6 past searing, but for some reason some one else thinks confused devs know better then gwen =D Biz 12:14, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Sif Shadowhunter I disagree that the article confirms that Sif is a Hero in the GW mechanics sense of the word, the article just calls her a hero among the Norns. Plus, she doesn't have the italicized 'title' that Livia does... but I guess there's no harm in having her in the list until proven otherwise. Skuldnoshinpu 11:52, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :The PlayFeed article definatly makes it seem like she'll be a quest giver, trainer some sort, related to a minigame or any grouping of the above, but not a Hero in the Game Mechanics sense of the word. --Valentein 18:45, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also, didn't ANet state something like "Norns don't have armies. Norns have heroes." Thus she wouldn't be any more of a "Hero" than a random soldier in the Ebon Vanguard. - Solis 22:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Where are they gonna go with this one? Some great destroyer is going to destroy stuff and we need to destroy him or be detroyed. Well that's great, except we've already killed the lord of the undead(Lich), given a legend a 2nd and 3rd death, and defeated a god, not to mention the hundreds of demons we had to kill along the way. How can they really in all honesty make something more challenging w/o corrupting the storyline? This is starting to remind me of that dragonball show where he kills some horrible guy who has taken over galaxies, and then his next enemy is a billion times stronger, yet hasn't taken over galaxies.--Darksyde Never Again 20:41, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :GW isn't known for it's storyline. The Hobo 20:45, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, in comparison to other MMORPGs, it is. And also... the Great Destroyer is seemingly a god too, kthx. Capcom 21:11, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Kk, except I wasn't comparing it to other MMORPGs. Even then, Gw's storyline is mediocre at best. The Hobo 21:28, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::LoL at the Dragon Ball analogy. Sirocco 02:13, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::The Great Destroyer is the archenemy of the dwarven god, the Great Dwarf. So, be it a god, a insanely powerful human (shiro), or an undead monstrosity, he most certainly will be difficult. Now HOW he got all his power (more than a corrupted god, a corrupted human, and a corrupted ghost) I don't know, but he HAS to be harder than Abbadon. Abbadon was cake. Of the three, Lich was the hardest, and my party wanded him to death >.> Let's hope this guy has some real power. The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::::iirc we fought abbadon when he was weakened. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 14:54, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Trust me, we aren't fighting an evil god, we are going to fight a gnome with hair all on it and they call it: "the great destroyer". —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 05:32, 8 August 2007 (CDT) My money's on Menzies for this one. Dhuum had a moment (of sorts) as Abbadon's Terrorweb Dryder supplier, now it's Menzies' turn. Balthazar = Great Dwarf, Menzies = Great Destroyer. Arshay Duskbrow 06:18, 8 August 2007 (CDT) True, Abbadon would have kicked our ass if it wasn't for the chains, but I agree that they shouldn't push the storyline any further into 'A super duper very extremely supernatural powerful enemy'. I really hope it's something more then just more power this time. Taiwanese manual http://download.nctaiwan.com/game/GWXmanuel.pdf This shows all the heroes in GW:EN. We obviously don't know the English names of the other 4, so I only added Gwen and Livia to the list for now. Capcom 03:18, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Gwen YES! Female Rit YES!! Female Paragon YES!!! Thank you so much for this awesome find!! Arshay Duskbrow 06:14, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::My Chinese is rusty but even if we can't get the precise spelling of the other 4 names we should be able to get approximate pronunciations of the names... Female Rit, Shan-zhuo-a (Shandra?); Male assassin, An-tuo (Antor? Your guess is as good as mine...); Male Dervish, Ka-mu (Kamu? Kahmu?); Female Paragon, Hai-da (Haida?). The Rit's Luxon and Vekk's confirmed to be male. Also, Pyre Fierceshot's name isn't transliterated at all, it's literally 'fierce-shot pyre' in Chinese, heh. It also says the Para is in the Shining Blade. A Paragon in Tyria, eh. Skuldnoshinpu 07:26, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, and in the NPC section, it looks like Captain Lingmar is that badass-looking chick with the eyepatch. Nice. Skuldnoshinpu 07:32, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Did you guys notice the frost wurm at the end? THERE WILL BE WURMS IN EOTN WOOT WOOT WOOT!!!!! --Blue.rellik 08:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hasn't it been stated that Norns laugh at them when they see them, because a single Frost Wurm doesn't stand a chance against a Norn? --Kale Ironfist 08:14, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Which I don't mind. I love norns just as much as I love wurms. I mean you've seen me on the Jora talk page --Blue.rellik 08:22, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Man, I was hoping that Tengu was a hero. Afterall we now have a dwarf, norn, asuran, charr,centaurian hero. Why can't they make the tengu a hero??? ----DK Vandals Argh. Some people seriously mucked up the article. Some idiot deleted all the content then continued to fill it in with totally irrelevant content. Thankfully a mysterious person has nuked the page. Flechette 05:04, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :i think vandals just put some random npc's in the heroes, and put gwen and livia into thier suspected spots, but maybe its real idk Tennessee 12:27, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::They're real, but the English spelling of their names is speculative. -- Gordon Ecker 17:51, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::I was the one who put Gwen and Livia into their suspected spots. At the time they had not yet been confirmed as Heroes. Now they are though.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 23:49, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::If you notice the timestamp, they meant when I put them in their spots AFTER they were confirmed. Capcom 23:51, 8 August 2007 (CDT) No what I meant was that someone deleted the page then filled it with irrelevant and un-thought out views on what they thought GWEN was about, then some else deleted the page again and reverted it back to normal. I wasn't referring to when you guys were doing stuff with the heroes names. Flechette 06:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :And we were referring to what Tennessee said, not you, heh. :) Capcom 13:56, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Yea, someone had deleted the whole page and I had to copy and paste back the previous pages from the history. COLDshiver 8:31, August 31, 2007 Official English names http://flickr.com/photos/mmognation/1048808448/ --Heelz 20:40, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Could YOU read them? I couldn't, and I blew it up in Windows Gallery. Calor 18:08, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::You can zoom in. There's a button above the top left corner of the picture. --Heelz 18:12, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::I know. I zoomed in, then zoomed in again when I copied it onto a photo gallery. I couldn't read it still...but I'll try again. Calor 19:43, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::ahhh...Just got it now, can read clearly. I missed the zoom button the first time, I thought you were talking about somethign else. So...Vekk, Livia, Hayda, Ogden Stonehealer, Pyre Fierceshot, Jora, Kahmu, Xandra, Anton, Gwen. Interesting. Calor 19:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) New Characters Does this mean that you will start GWEN with an existing character and you cant make a new one??? :Yes. --Valentein 22:00, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Or you can build a character from the ground up and do GW:EN. But its like doing NF with a Rit. You have to start at the beginning, and later take your character there, preferably after lvl 20 if you hope to survive. Urock 15:34, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Campaign-specific Heroes? Does anyone know if any of the heroes will require their campaign to have been purchased (like Olias and Zenmai)? Specifically, it seems to me that Xandra might require Factions and Kahmu might require Nightfall (Anton and Hayda are from Tyria, and therefore shouldn't require the non-Tyrian campaigns). Additionally, it's possible that Livia might require Prophecies (the other five core characters seem too important to be campaign-specific). Does anyone have any information concerning this? 69.244.236.48 14:13, 10 August 2007 (CDT) *I'm pretty sure they said in a video somewhere that no matter what campaigns you had, you will be able to get all 10 new heroes. Imor Metchem 14:52, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I doubt they would do that, as GW:EN is an expansion to all the campaigns, and the idea is, along with bridging to GW2, to show how Proph, Factions, and NF are linked together, so they wouldnt have material separate depending on which campain(s) you own. Calor 19:11, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, having heroes with professions from another campaign isn't a big deal, they only get the primary attribute effect, the weapons and 10 skills (35 for the Anton and Xandra if you have Nightfall). -- Gordon Ecker 19:47, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm just wondering if you'll be able to use the heros if you dont have nightfall to begin with Ravien Coromana 06:06, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::If you watch the GWEN Demo Movie On GameSpy it says that you can play with all the heroes even if you don't have Nightfall or Factions TheDrunkenHobo 14:46, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Awesome... that means I dont have to shell out the 30-50 $ for nightfall to have fun with this game. Ravien Coromana 14:59, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::You can use the heroes but they're pretty worthless if you don't have the campaign to get all their skills from. Temperis 17:30, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen? Considering everyone is obcessed with having Gwen around, I'm wondering why the Gwen hero link goes to her proph npc page, and why she dosent have a hero page like the rest of the heros. I'd do it myself, but I dont know much about this wiki system, and wouldn't know how to create it (thus my lack of a user page as well). Any ideas? Ravien Coromana 06:10, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Has there been confirmation that Gwen is a hero rather than just an NPC? Alaris 08:40, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Apparently yes, see the section above about the Taiwanese manual leak. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 09:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::The Gwen Article still isn't properly split and formatted IMHO. After that's done, changing the link is simple enough. — Poki#3 , 09:23, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ---- Confirmed by the english GW:EN Manual here: ftp://ftp.guildwars.com/downloads/gwen-manual-en.pdf on page 8 --CoolWolf 13:51, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Animals WHAT NO REINDEERS!!!! I DEMAND REINDEERS (WITH A RED NOSE) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 12:05, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Reindeer bravely combated Destroyers to save the day, but radioactive noses and horns made of horn wasn't enough to beat them, we shall remember their martyrdom by not installing anti air defenses on our roofs this winter. Biz 08:56, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::lol wtf:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 12:34, 20 August 2007 (CDT) GWEN and new chars Has it been confirmed that you can create a character that starts at lvl 1 at the beggining of Guild Wars: Eye of the North or do you need a lvl 20 char from another campaign to travel to the farshiverpeeks ? --Kyrax 00:38, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :You cannot create Eye of the North character. This isn't a campaign, it's an expansion to existing campaigns. Arshay Duskbrow 00:39, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::IIRC in one of the interviews it was stated that Eye of the North is mostly geared towards level 20 characters, but that you don't actually need to be level 20 to start Eye of the North. I'm guessing that bringing a pre-level 20 character to Eye of the North will be similar to bringing a pre-level 20 character to Factions or Nightfall. -- Gordon Ecker 01:46, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::I would expect an entry quest chain that would be easy for few level 20s but some deal of work for any lower level characters like what you see when you go from Prophecies to Nightfall. Biz 13:17, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Eye of the North Skills ...Don't link to here, they link to here. I would fix it if I knew how.-- (T) 19:37, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Sneak peak around the corner Do we have a EotN sneak peak article yet? i cant seem to find it if we do. -- Xeon 19:16, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :We don't Oo. We should! We have articles for all the other Preview Weekends that where held... — Poki#3 , 02:54, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::I guessing, that since it hasnt been held yet, there's no reason to create it yet. Sound logical? Ravien Coromana 05:17, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Usually theyre started a bit before (for template and such) - also the pre-event (earthquakes) has been going on since yesterday (Midnight08 - sry dont feel like loggin in) --76.111.173.68 05:23, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::OMG I know... the earthquake thing (as well as the rat and ooze) is so irritating its not even funny... I'm wondering if any of the existing heros and henches are going to get new dialogue now, just to fit in with gwen's storyline... Ravien Coromana 09:56, 23 August 2007 (CDT) What about the time.. If I read the official page, the event should run for 72 hours.. and according to the login announcement, (Starting at 12:01 Pacific time (-7 GMT 9pm for me) on Friday, August 24 .. through at 11:59 PM (-7 GMT, 9am in belgium) on Sunday, August 26), this is.. 60 hours.. who's right? :s — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 16:19, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::U.S. uses 12:00 as midnight AND noon, so I believe that would be 0:01 the way you say it --Gimmethegepgun 16:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::I can't tell if its supposed to be 12:01 AM or 12:01 PM. I'd assume it was 12:01 PM, but this article says otherwise.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 00:44, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, the official wiki says it starts at 12:01 AM, too.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 00:52, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::::OK.. so, I've corrected the time in the login annoucement page, when clicking on the link gave me 21h01 (1201pm).. ;) — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 04:20, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Charmable Animals Quote: New charmable animals, including Mountain Eagle, Snow Wolf and Polar Bear. – Snow Wolves can be found and charmed in Prophecies... Joseph C 03:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :There are Black Wolfs =) Biz 06:24, 27 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN ACCESS FROM DIFFERENT GAMES If you bought the GW:EN pre order, and can not get access to the initial quest , try all 3 towns, Lions Arch, Kamaden or Kangeing Center. One of the three will give you the quest to enter GW:EN. :Once you have entered from a specific town, it seems you will be unable to enter from any other town. - Lefick :you can do the quest in the continent in which your character is created in so assasins cant do the quest in elona and tyria - Swamp Head ::BS - I entered the Eye of the North with my assassin from Lions Arch, so it doesn't matter where your character was born.--- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 14:49, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::I also entered from Tyria (Assassin). Also note, that you can enter again from other places if you wish :P — Poki#3 , 14:56, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, it opens the Asura gate in every continent, but you can't do the quest in other continents. Urock 11:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Release Date I got an email from the store I preordered from, saying the release date changed from 8/31/2007 to 8/28/2007. I didn't see anything at the Guild Wars website, so I'll leave it be for now. Anyone else hear about a different release date? Urock 15:36, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :IMO they just changed the shipping date, and an automated system thought it was the release date (since almost always those 2 dates are identical). You can add access keys anytime you want, but ANet will still "flit the switch" on the 31th. — Poki#3 , 18:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Seems reasonable. Urock 19:51, 24 August 2007 (CDT) New Armor? Is there any? I see the prices of Diamonds fluctuating up and down, I didn't manage to get the preview, but does this armor require Diamonds?--Darksyde Never Again 23:43, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Norn armor requires r6 Norn (only a few people have that). Ebon Vanguard can't be gained yet, since nobody can reach the rank required. I can't remember if Dwarves had an armor crafter. Since I don't have any of the ranks required, I can't say. --Kale Ironfist 23:49, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::They don't have one in Gunnar's Hold or Battledepths. I'll check Umbral Grotto if the path isn't closed off. -- Gordon Ecker 00:41, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::The path to Umbral Grotto is closed. -- Gordon Ecker 00:52, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Warrior Armor at Gunnar's Hold is a 10K armor and requires 50+150+50+100+50 Iron Ingots, 3+9+3+6+3 Monstrous Fangs, 2+6+2+4+2 Monstrous Claws. It also has two 'extra/headgear substitute' items, Norn Woad and Highlander Woad, that look like headgear patterns for warriors (!!!). To get each one of these, one needs 5 rolls of vellum and 5 Vials of Ink. I didn't bought it since i'm still "burning hours" on the other two armor title tracks to get a look at the other races armor sets. Ne33us 05:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Non core elites on bosses in GWEN Look at Koren Wildrunnerand Lann Browsmasher. Cripshot and Skull Crack aren't a core elite in my book. Antiarchangel 17:57, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :They'd just be locked if you didn't have the chapter. –Ichigo724 18:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Prophecies-only skills will likely be in Eye of the North due to the fact that they're so closely related. Note that Cripshot and Skull Crack are both proph-only. Just a hunch. Calor 22:30, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::There's also bosses with Factions and Nightfall elites like Shatterstone and Crippling Slash. -- Gordon Ecker 22:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Not to mention that cap sigs can cap non-elites, meaning anyone with one Guild Wars game and EotN, could, possibly, capture skills from the other games, but wouldn't be able to use them. Lame =/--Darksyde Never Again 01:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jagged Bones Avarr The Fallen in the North West corner of Jaga map explain that =D Biz 06:20, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Gwens Mother did anyone take the hero Gwen into UW to see if her mother realizes that is her. lol just a funny idea. :A lot of people. She does, and there's a pretty long conversation. — Poki#3 , 15:05, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Seriusly?? how cool isn't that! i thought about it the other day. Falafel 00:36, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::You can see the conversation on her page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:47, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Preorder Pick up I know I'm not registered, but thought you would like to know. Gamestop had called me and told me I can pick up GWEN tomorrow, August 29th 2007. They said it will be on shelves before 12 noon. Just thought this might be helpful to to people. 72.70.243.71 19:18, 28 August 2007 (CDT)Artty, soon to be registered :How much was it at Gamestop? Ghost1 31st here (Australia) i want it now!--BloodyKey 22:26, 28 August 2007 (CDT) I hope I get the game tomarrow if not atleast on the 31st from Play.com -Shadow Ghost 16:28, 29 August 2007 (GMT) i am putting back my note on the glitch it is accually true, all of my gwen locations and asura gates were erased from the map, all map progress was blured, and this might be a problem. so its a good note to putorao de seno is not a mexican person he just likes the name. 23:33, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :It is not a glitch. they removed it on purpose because of a bug that enabled players who already had the gw:en key to keep on playing after the event was over. it's a temporary thing, and intentional. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:59, 30 August 2007 (CDT) "Hello" and "Bye" NPC dialogues I gotta tell you, that's one feature I was missing from other RPGs. PvEreanor 08:07, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :yeah, I hope they'll implement it into previous chapters too... and that more NPC's will be friendly, and not "What do YOU want?!" and "Get the out of my shop!!!" -_- — Poki#3 , 09:19, 30 August 2007 (CDT) They did implemented it in previous NPCs, see here. PvEreanor 17:06, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Odd--83.64.118.178 09:54, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Whats with the deleting of the page? 128.197.11.30 10:44, 30 August 2007 (CDT) -7 GMT ?? In the client is says starting at 12:01 AM Pacific time (-7 GMT) but isn't pacific -8 GMT ? At least that is what my windows clock says. 204.15.30.122 19:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Pacific standard time is GMT-8, pacific daylight time is GMT-7. Britain only uses GMT for their standard time, they use British Summer Time (GMT+1) while observing daylight saving time. -- Gordon Ecker 20:04, 30 August 2007 (CDT) GWEN is in It's finally released; PARTYYYYYY!!! lol. --[[User:Hawk Skreer|'Hawk' Skeer]] 22:16, 30 August 2007 (CDT) : Lol, I started a boat party in LA an hour before it came out. Pushbiscuit 03:18, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::That was you? I was there, didn't join in on the fun though.TikiTantrum Pre-Release can't access Post-Release? Has anybody else who participated in the Pre-Release found that they can't access anything even now after the official release? Is there a separate key that needs to be added to be able to play post-release? Infinity 08:04, 31 August 2007 (CDT) : Argh. Never mind. Managed to find out that the GW:EN Pre-Release Bonus Pack and GW:EN are two separate products. :( Buying GW:EN Pre-Release Bonus Pack != buying GW:EN. Now I have to go back to EB and fork out on GW:EN as well. FUCK! Infinity 08:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :: You thought you were getting GW:EN for $5? Don't be a retard. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.154.49.114 (talk • ) 15:17, August 31, 2007 (CDT).<;!--Inserted with Template:Unsigned2--> :: WTF?! $5? Where the hell did you get the Pre-Release Bonus pack for $5 from? I'm pissed because I had to pay AUD 49.95 to EB Games for the GW:EN Pre-Release Bonus Pack, and now I'm going to have to go back and pay who knows how much again to play GW:EN. Infinity 07:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::In the guild wars store? :/ –Ichigo724 08:11, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I was talking about retail outlets, not the PlayNC store. I've bought every GW installation from a retail outlet and I wanted to continue doing that with GW:EN. I didn't realise that I could get screwed over because there's no guarantee that a retail outlet will deduct the price of the Pre-Release from the full version. They might, but given that it's EB, I'm bracing myself for the worst. Infinity 18:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::The local EB Games gave the PRB free with the preorder down payment, but it could be different at the local branch. -- Gordon Ecker 23:44, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::i just payed 5 dollers a month ago and payed 19 dollers(i traded like 21 dollers worth of games) so ya eb wont deduct the price unless you kept the reciptorao de seno is not a mexican person he just likes the name. 19:56, 4 September 2007 (CDT) No extra slot? I have read in the article page that there is no extra slot, is this true? If it be that case it will be very disappointed. How can they release an expansion at the same cost of the full game with no additional character slot? I think they should make it clear in their product detail page that there's no additional slot because I am sure that many people will assume that they will receive 2 additional slots base on their experience with previous release. :We've been told enough times, and I haven't paid the same for EotN as factions or NF. Lord of all tyria 08:54, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well this is a release for already existing chars. --[[User:Hawk Skreer|'Hawk' Skeer]] 10:49, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::: ya what they said, this is for level 20s so there wouldent be a point to add new slots, and if you buy 2 charchter slots and this game in the ingame store, it equals the same as nightfall in most stores.orao de seno is not a mexican person he just likes the name. 19:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT) see then you could have 1 dude of each class, but no anet needs their 20 bucks No new Guild Halls Awwww... my hall is so boring! :Mine is too... Simply because two people don't make it a party hall... But the design is awesome. Urock 22:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT) New Ridable Creatures Would it be worthwhile to mention the Siege Devourers here? --RavynousHunter :Yes, i have seen them, they remind me of the Giant Scorpians form Kingdom Under Fire The Crusades--Patch 11:37, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Graphisms ? Dont you think than the graphic style in the Charr homeland at the north looks alot like the one in Fable (the game from Peter Molyneux) ? - Doom :Yes, unless your Evil and have pwnzord Jack of Blades. Anyways, it's just a cheerful landscape like a few others (read: pre searing, shing jea). Surely no reference XD --84.24.206.123 04:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : Haha, i love Fable..one of my favorite games.. and yes it does look like the good portion of fable Needs updating There is a lot of stuff in there that were just guesses from back in March. The idea that GW:EN as the name, might have something to do with Gwen seems a little lame now. :) The trailers seem like they should go to the bottom too. Overall it just has that pre-preview weekend feel to it. EotN MUCH better than Factions and Nightfall I'd just like to say 3 cheers to Anet for making Eye of the North tons more fun than their other expansions. So many problems were addressed, and the mission sequence is much more well planned out. Graphics are incredible and awe inspiring, as opposed to NF's dull Savannahs and redundant monster spawns. You fell like your part of the story this time. Ty for giving me renewed faith in Guild Wars, Anet. Nice job. :D - Alreajk :Storyline could use some improvement though lol. Go through a whole series of events to get 5 norn to help you battle the destroyer? A few Vanguard? Should of just done Asuran quest then gotten on with it as they're the only ones that really helped in the end. All in all a good expansion though. 76.102.172.202 14:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :: I thought it was amazing.. but it was TOO SHORT!!.. i mean.. there is ALOT of secondary stuff that you can do (dungeons, titles) like all the games.. but the primary part is too short.. You get asura, norn, and vanguard and then fight the desroyer.. yay! lol :Pfft, Nightfall is still better for PVE, IMO. To me, EotN is really only better than the others for novelty stuff. IE: Sunglasses, ninja mask, bandana...(my char already has a bandana =/). But NF is definitely better for PVE, if you ask me. And Factions wasn't meant to have a good PVE(The storyline totally killed any chance of it being good), as Factions was meant for PVP(Hence getting to level 20 so fast, getting your attribute pts, and AB, CM, etc). And how is Proph better than Nf and Factions? It's SOOOOO boring >.>. And personally, i liked the terrain in Nightfall--Darksyde Never Again 11:49, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :: Sunglasses? Where did you get those? -Lefick :::Asura armor guy.--Darksyde Never Again 18:08, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The storyline in Factions is way better than the one in Prophecies, a little better than the one in Nightfall but falls short of the EotN one. Saying that Factions PvE sucks is simply because that seems to be the general idea. Don't let them fool you, it is just not done to say it is cool, even though it is. :::::The Factions plot had the potential to be really good, the settings were nice and original, it was more of a case of poor excecution and directing of the cutscenes, which simply made you want to kill your own NPCs for being morons. Giving a proper reason for the faction war would have been nice. --Ckal Ktak 11:52, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Factions way o.k.. But I think the original Guild Wars (Prophecies) is by far the best campaign. 13:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Have to say that proph is adored by the older GW generations by a much larger margin than any other, and that same crowd likes EotN for the closure that it gave to the proph storyline (myself included). The newer players seem to like NF more, and the asian culture freaks and pvpers liked factions. Cynn 22:59, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::EOTN closure? The char still exist, their still in ascalon, nothing happens to LA and the white mantle are still in the south shiverpeaks even tho godless. Factions on the otherhand had the second best story after prophicies, Nightfall was best campaign for game play(heroes :) ) and EOTN was overly disappointing for me, even tho I love the norn armor on my ranger.--Sefre Talk* 04:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) -Reseting the indention- Yea, but by closure i mean that we know what happened in tyria after the lich king was destroyed and that it finally formally ties all the campaigns and organizations together and shows how they interact, instead of just assisting one group then moving to the next one. Not to mention that we find out about Gwen, and that's a nice bonus for any die-hard proph fan ^.^; Cynn 22:38, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Looks Like... Canada? Maybe it's supposed to be based on Europe, but thus far, everywhere i've been to looks like Canada, just in different seasons(Yes, Canada has a rainforest). Charr homelands looks like Ontario in the fall, Northern Shiverpeaks are almost an exact replica of Ontario in the winter. And the Asura areas are somewhat(but not exactly) like BC. Though i'd say the Asura places look more like Brazil, or somewhere like that than Canada. Even still, Canada ftw!--Darksyde Never Again 11:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Nvm, i just went back into Asura land and it's nothing like Canada =/--Darksyde Never Again 12:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's obvious that the Asura territory is based on an Aztec theme... — Poki#3 , 13:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::When i wrote that first paragraph, i had only touched on Asura turf and didn't remember much of it, just lots of green and tall trees(which BC has). But Yeah, it's definitely Aztec, and that became pretty obvious when i reached Rata Sum. Either way, it still looks like Canada in the other parts, to me.--Darksyde Never Again 17:59, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I would compare it to Argentina, rather than Canada. Both places have very varying climates: from deserts to snowy peaks, from rainforests to flatlands. Oh, and Argentina has big stargates surrounded by Gremlin/Stitch hybrids, too xD :::::The charr homelands are really like fall here (Quebec) as well. ::::::ITS NOTHING LIKE CANADA, i'm sorry but none of it is... i like my two cents, its intelligent...orao del caprio the leet para 03:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Year that GW:EN takes place I just reverted the recent edit. See Gaile's talk archive from GWW for the reason. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:58, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Armor just reskins Shouldn´t the website state that the "new" armors are just bad reskins for most of the part?? :All armor sets in the game are just different reskins; if they are good or bad is a matter of personal taste. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 03:10, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think about half of the Prophecies and Factions sets are reskins. Most 15k / elite sets are reskins of their normal counterparts. -- Gordon Ecker 03:32, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::A lot of Nightfall armors are also reskins. IE Female elite sunspear ranger.--Darksyde Never Again 15:15, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Christ sure but at least in the previous Campains it wasnt so blatantley obvious! - Oh and Gordon , i cant see how Prophecies armor could be reskins when the Prophecies Campain was the first one to arive , meaning those where the first armors. --'Oremir' 19:30, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :He was talking about how the 15k platemail looks like the 1.5k platemail with some fancy thingies. Same with Templar and many other ones that have both a "normal" and a 15k version.-- igathrashTalk^ 23:02, 26 October 2007 (UTC) anyone found the burning forest? remember that video of forest on fire they showed in the preveiw video anyone found that or can we expect a major update?Kharn 00:18, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :It's in the southeast corner of Sacnoth Valley. -- Gordon Ecker 00:30, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Non-core skills Does anyone know if someone who is missing one or two campaigns (say, someone with only Prophecies) can cap skills that are not core, GWEN, nor Prophecies (for example, I know there's a foe with Jagged Bones. Could that player be able to get that? Or will it be locked? And even if they are locked, would it count towards Skill Hunter?) :You can get it, but It'll be locked just as the PvE skills in PvP. Your heroes can use the locked skills however (Unless they fixed it last time I checked). It probably does count toward a title, just like you get cartography points by taking part in a trial. — Poki#3 , 13:06, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, that sucks. I only have Factions, and I was torn between getting NF for the skills that will absolutely make my day, or GW:EN because it's an all around better game (it seems to me). Both are very PvE-focused, which is fine by me, since I'm mostly a PvE player. Any suggestions? (here's an idea. I KNOW I would be able to control one skill bar with the mouse while I control the other with the keyboard. Perhaps I could "use" those new skills as Jora or Vekk, etc) :::The preview weekend showed that they were locked and uncapturable unless you had the campaign key added to your account. --Kale Ironfist 18:34, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Just get both, they are both worth it. Alaris 18:37, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Just wish I had the money. I'm going for GWEN, rather than NF. I like the heroes better. Wasn't GW:EN originally pitched as an expansion for prophecies only? :No, i belive it was an expansion for all 3 games.. Falafel 05:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it continues the storyline of Prophecies. It may have taken a lot from the cancelled campaign Utopia. And, ANet always want to give people a choice of which games they buy, so they'd never make an expansion exclusive to a give campaign. This is a complicated answer, but I hope it answers you question. Alaris 13:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Utopia was working title for GWEN =) Biz 07:53, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I don't like to gloat.......... somewhile ago i made this comment 'hmmm...... by the sound of it sounds like the dwarves are gonna die which dont want as i want to play as them' I think I stand correct hHA--[[User:Roshanabey2|roshanabey2] 20:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :The Tome of Rubicon states that the Dwarves will change when the battle against The Great Destroyer is over. Later we discover that in GW2 they will have vanished from the Shiverpeaks. It seems to me that the dwarves will become something else...dead wouldn't be the word I'd use. reanor 04:30, 23 October 2007 (UTC) The Dwarves weren't compleatly wiped out, but they were so few seeing one was EXTREMLY lucky, I don't get why they couldn't of had not as many dwarves killed at let us play 'em. Vandalized much? What happened to this page? o0 Copper Elf 18:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC)